The CHAT
by GothicTobifan
Summary: Its where characters talk on this internet thing... ITS GOOD OK! Plz read it.
1. Chapter 1

**THE CHAT**

**Me: I am sick and tried of having to right sad or bad story's(I don't think I did good with the last two ones).**

**Jon: No comment **

**Me: Anyways, this story has all my co-hosts and some xiaolin people.**

**Maria: Raikimrment2be does not own xiaolin showdown but she does own us...**

**me: thats right!**

**Katie: I like pudding.**

**Me/Maria/Jon:-big question mark over head-**

**Me: On with this thing!**

* * *

_**This is on email…they don't meet in person, or do they?**_

_**People:**_

**Me**: IvgotPOWER or SURGAHIGH

**Sarah**: like2cool4life

**Nick**: watupyo!

**Jon**: Chicksdige

**Maria**: smart+cute

**Katie**: 1235467kool

**Evil Jon**: watever

**Evil Maria**: evilflowers

**Evil Katie:** ursodumb

**Raimundo**: Hotsurfer

**Kimiko**: firechick

**Clay**: Ilovtexas

**Omi**: hellooooo

**Jack**: evilboygeniss

* * *

IvgotPOWER has logged on 

like2cool4life has logged on

watupyo! has logged on

Chicksdige has logged on

Smart+cute has logged on

1235467kool has logged on

--------------------------------

IvgotPOWER: Dude this is fun!!!

Like2cool4life: Duh! xp

Chicksdige: My name its cut off:(

IvgotPOWER: Who cares!

1235467kool: Ya! Uh, what r we talking about?

IvgotPOWER: You are stupid.

Chicksdige: Duh!

Like2cool4life: Not saying anything mean.

Smart+cute: What's left to say?

Watupyo!: I rather be skateboarding.

Like2cool4life: I rather go shopping.

--------------------------------

Hotsurfer has logged on

firechick has logged on

hellooooo has logged on

Ilovtexas has logged on

---------------------------------

IvgotPOWER: Who are you?

Hotsurfer: Not telling you

firechick: what's with the nickname?

IvgotPOWER: Not telling you

Ilovtexas: Howdy.

Smart+cute: Howdy??? What are you some cowboy?

Ilovtexas: yep, look at the name

Smart+cute: o.o

Ilovtexas: …

Chicksdige: What are you doing here! This is private! No one can get in!  
----------------------------------

evilboygeniss has logged on

------------------------------------

evilboygeniss: Hey follow evil do-errs! I am so surprised you made the password more easy…your not helyin are you?

IvgotPOWER: NO! Now I know who you guys/girl are!!!

1235467kool: Elvis?

IvgotPOWER: NO! Now I forgot!

Chicksdige: dude I knew I should not of made the password ice cream!

Smart+cute: WHAT

Like2cool4life: WHAT

Watupyo!: Repeat, WHAT

IvgotPOWER: what do you except…

1235467kool: I like pudding.

Hotsurfer: I am leaving.

-------------------------

Hotsurfer has logged off

--------------------------

firegirl: Seriously what is with the username???

hellooooo: what is this username you speak of

firegirl: it's the hellooooo.

hellooooo: that is tops-tervy

-----------------------------

Ilovtexas has logged off

Like2cool4life has logged off

Watupyo! has logged off

evilboygeniss has logged off

Smart+cute has logged off

Chicksdige has logged off

----------------------------

IvgotPOWER: That's a lot of logging off

firegirl: yep…

IvgotPOWER: I'm getting a coke

firegirl: I am going to torture the guys

--------------------------------

IvgotPOWER has logged off

firegirl has logged off

------------------------------

hellooooo: is anyone there? YES I have mastered the art of text!

1235467kool: Why

hellooooo: because it is one step closer to being the greatest warrior ever!

1235467kool: Why

hellooooo: cause I am the best

1235467kool: Why

hellooooo: I have the best moves

1235467kool: Why

hellooooo: I don't know

1235467kool: Why

hellooooo: cause unfortunately I don't know everything but I soon will…

1235467kool: Why

hellooooo: well it is good

1235467kool: Why

hellooooo: will you please stop saying why

1235467kool: Why

hellooooo: cause it is getting annoying

1235467kool: Why

hellooooo: cause you keep repeating yourself

1235467kool: Why

hellooooo: I don't know

1235467kool: Why

hellooooo: WILL YOU UP-SHUT!

1235467kool: Why

hellooooo: AHHHHHH

1235467kool: Why

hellooooo: HOW DO YOU GET OUT OF THIS!!!

1235467kool: I will stop pudding

hellooooo: HELP ME

-------------------------------

1235467kool has logged off

-------------------------------

hellooooo: I have to go to the bathroom.


	2. Chat 2! Beware of nothing!

**Usernames;**

**Me: IvgotPOWER or SURGAHIGH**

**Sarah: like2cool4life**

**Nick: Watupyo!**

**Jon: Chicksdige**

**Maria: smart+cute**

**Katie: 1235467kool**

**Evil Jon: watever**

**Evil Maria: evilflowers**

**Evil Katie: ursodumb**

**Raimundo: Hotsurfer**

**Kimiko: firechick**

**Clay: Ilovtexas**

**Omi: hellooooo**

**Jack: evilboygeniss**

**Me: Understand that in this chapter I will be known as SURGAHIGH. I am a mystery!!! MAHAHAHA(cough) (cough).**

* * *

SURGAHIGH has logged on

like2cool4life has logged on

Watupyo! has logged on

1235467koool has logged on

---------------------------------------

like2cool4life: like who r u?

Watupyo!: U should know us Sarah!!

like2cool4life: 2 things I need 2 point out, 1) Not talking 2 u 2! 2) Don't say my name on public chat room!!!

Watupyo!: Y r we in Public again?

1235467kool: Cause u insulted Elvis?

Watupyo!: …Who told U that!?

1235467kool: Elvis. His wrath will be the last thing u see…Am I suppose to laugh now?

SURGAHIGH: She's not that bright is she?

like2cool4life: Ya. And if you meet her evil side… :(,

SURGAHIGH: LOL!!!

Watupyo!: U should see her when she Is happy…creepy yo!

1235467kool: I am a NEW Reporter! I review anyone I see!!

--------------------------------------

Watupyo! has logged off

like2cool4life has logged off

----------------------------------------

1235467kool: where did everyone go two?

---------------------------------------------------

Hotsurfer has logged on

firechick has logged on

hellooooo has logged on

Ilovtexas has logged on

-------------------------------------

Hotsurfer: Finally, those weirdo's won't find us on public chat.

firechick: Unfortunately it seems no-1 is here.

Ilovtexas: I don't count my chicks before they hatch

1235467kool: Why chicks?

Ilovtexas: Cause it makes more sense…

Hotsurfer: Aren't u 1 of them!!!

1235467kool: 1 of who?

Hotsurfer: 1 of those crazy people!?

hellooooo: YOU ARE THE WHY PERSON!!!

firechick: Omi???

Hotsurfer: I got this covered…(outside the chat-room: Omi; screaming, Rai: trying to get him to shut-up!)

firechick: uh! Who are you?

1235467kool: Who are you?

firechick: real funny…

1235467kool: real funny…

firechick: Stop it!

1235467kool: Stop it!

firechick: I will kill u if u don't stop!

Ilovtexas: Um, look who r u?

1235467kool: I am an interviewer! I review who I see!!!

Ilovtexas: but u don't see us.

1235467kool: Really?

Hotsurfer: Really what?

1235467kool: Are u really cute?

Hotsurfer:…

firechick: No…

Hotsurfer: No, I am not cute I am HOT!

1235467kool: then get into the shade…

Hotsurfer: U r a idiot.

1235467kool: Thx!

----------------------------

Hotsurfer has logged off

Ilovtexas has logged off

hellooooo has logged off

-----------------------------------

firechick: when did Omi get on?

1235467kool: Who?

SURGAHIGH: I am not letting this happen again!

firechick: wat happen again?

1235467kool: Oh, Y boy was talking and I was telling!

firechick:???

SURGAHIGH: Elvis is calling U!

1235467kool: Really!

--------------------------------

1235467kool has logged off

-----------------------------------

SURGAHIGH: Now that she is gone…

firechick: And I am going 2 leave 2!

SURGAHIGH: Wait! I have many questions about u and RAI!

firechick:? how do u know his name??

SURGAHIGH: I just have questions.

firechick: Well I don't have answers!

SURGAHIGH: Well its not like I have ur location on where U r…

firechick:…STALKER!

SURGAHIGH: Tell Rai I love HIM!

----------------------------------------------------------

firechick has logged off

----------------------------------------------------

SURGAHIGH: Now what am I going to do 4 the rest of my time?

----------------------------------------

evilboygeniss has logged on

----------------------------------------

evilboygeniss: evilboygeniss has logged on!!!

SURGAHIGH: And SURGAHIGH has logged off!

--------------------------------------------

SURGAHIGH has logged off

-------------------------------------------

evilboygeniss: Was it something I said?

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Note

I'm sorry, I failed to complete this.

I just lost inspiration to finish this and I just didn't want to. So I am discontinueing this story and any other Xialon showdown or Naruto story I started.

Lo siento, I'm sorry.

But if you like Hetalia, then I'm starting a story there (and maybe another). Also, if you know about my Family Freakout story, I may or may not discontinue that story. It depends on whether or not people want it to be continued.

So that's the end to this story

~ Florida (Tiffany)


End file.
